Artemis van Efeze
right|thumb|250px|Beeld van Artemis, [[Ephese, Turkije.]] Artemis van Efeze of de Vrouwe van Efeze (Oudgrieks Ἀρτέμις Ἐφεσίης) was de laatste en belangrijkste benaming voor de moedergodin in de Anatolische mythologie. Volgens de Griekse mythologie was de moeder van Artemis Leto en haar vader Zeus. Maar dit is een vergriekste toevoeging van latere datum, dus uit de Hellenistische periode. Een Moedergodin is doorgaans immers zelf de stammoeder van alle goden en godinnen. Voorstelling De moedergodin wordt vaak afgebeeld, gezeten op een troon (soms als kraamstoel) met wilde dieren als armsteun ten teken van haar macht over de natuur. In Selçuk is een beeld van Artemis gevonden waar zij leeuwen in de armen heeft. Artemis wordt afgebeeld met dieren aan elke kant van het hoofd, in de armen, op de borst en op haar kleed. Dat zijn dan rammen, geiten, herten, griffioenen en bijen. Het gaat om dieren die gedomesticeerd zijn, en sterk met het thema vruchtbaarheid verbonden, en symbolen die teruggrijpen op de oude moedergodincultus die met mythische vogels (griffioenen, afgeleid van gieren) was geassocieerd. De gier was geassocieerd met de dood, het leven terugnemen door de moedergodin, omdat lijken voor de begrafenis een tijd aan ze overgedragen werden om ontbeend te worden. Later zijn de tamme kippen van deze vogels voortgekomen, dankzij de zorg van de vrouwen die ook nog andere dieren domesticeerden. Er worden verder ook nog druivenranken en zodiaktekens afgebeeld ten teken van de kennis en kunde die de mens (aanvankelijk de vrouw) dankzij de godin heeft verkregen om de hemel te bestuderen en de seizoenen en de kalender te kunnen bepalen. Het beeld houdt de armen recht voor zich uit gestrekt als gevend en beschermend gebaar. Maar het is mogelijk dat, naar analogie met veel opgegraven plaketten van de godin, zij een slang in beide handen hield, appellerend aan de slangencultus die vanouds met de moedergodincultus is verweven geweest, en waarvan de Slangengodin van Kreta een exponent is. Overeenkomstig de afbeeldingen van andere godheden in het Nabije Oosten en in het Oude Egypte, en in mindere mate bij Griekse , is het gedeelte met de benen in een pilaarvormige omwikkeling gehuld, waar enkel de voeten uitsteken. Op de munten die in Efeze zijn geslagen draagt de schijnbaar veelborstige godin een muurkroon (zoals van stadsmuren). Dit is ook een attribuut van Cybele (vaak werd een godin als patrones van een stad of stadstaat afgebeeld, zie “polos”). Op deze munten rusten beide armen op een staf van gevlochten slangen of van een stapel ouroboroi, de eindeloze slang met de staart in haar muil. Deze voorstellingen zijn van aard de herinnering in stand te houden van de zegeningen die de samenleving mocht ondervinden als gevolg van de matriarchaal ingerichte landbouwgemeenschap als structuur. Functie De Vrouwe van Efeze werd beschouwd als de oerbron der dingen zelf. De Halikarnas Balikçisi zegt over haar: :“Zij is het die de grond opdraagt bloemen en vruchten te dragen. '' :''Zij die de elementen regelt, de scepter zwaait over lucht, aarde en wateren, het leven der dieren beheerst. :Zij die de wilde creaturen temt en getemde creaturen beschermt. '' :''Zij is de Bron van het Al.” Ze gaf ook genezing en begeleide overleden zielen naar de onderwereld. Artemis was bovendien de beschermgodin van de zeelieden, wat zorgde voor een gemakkelijke verspreiding van de cultus, namelijk van Egypte tot Carthago tot de Franse zuidkusten en Italië. De Grote Beer was aan Artemis gewijd, mogelijk omdat zeelui deze constellatie als richtpunt gebruikten bij hun navigatie. De beer Arcas was geboren uit Callisto en was de voorvader van de Arcadiërs. Callisto, Megisto of Themisto zijn aliassen of epitheta voor Artemis. Helvetische stammen uit de omgeving van Bern vereerden haar als "de Berin", die nog steeds in het wapenschild van Bern voor komt. Bern betekent ook berin. Soms werd ze door de Helvetiërs Artio genoemd, afgekort tot Art door de Kelten. Zij koppelden haar aan de beerkoning Arthur. Volgens de Ieren betekent Art hetzelfde als God, maar was de eerdere connotatie Godin, voornamelijk de 'Beergodin'. De Amazonen als eerste priesteressen De Griekse ontdekkingsreiziger en auteur Pausanias vermeldt dat de eerste priesteressen van Artemis Amazonen waren. Er werd naar hen gerefereerd als Melissa (een type honingbij; de bij komt ook vaak op afbeeldingen voor die aan de godin zijn gewijd, ook in Egypte). De plaats van de tempel was ooit als toevluchtsoord door hen gebruikt zowel tegenover Herakles als Dyonisus. En op de friezen rond de latere tempel waren talloze reliëfs met Amazonen, gemaakt door Griekse beeldhouwers. Men beweerde dat de Amazonen de stichtsters van de stad Efeze waren geweest. thumb|left|200px|De Vrouwe van Efese, 1e eeuw (Museum van Ephese) De protuberanties vooraan de borst van de twee beroemde beelden van Artemis worden uiteenlopend geïnterpreteerd. Sommigen zeggen dat het inderdaad vele borsten zijn ten teken van vruchtbaarheid en overvloed. De Grieken hadden haar de bijnaam Polimastos gegeven (veelborstige). Anderen beweren dat het eieren zijn, als teken van vruchtbaarheid. De Zwitserse onderzoeker G. Sheiterle beweert dat het de testikels van geofferde stieren zijnSeiterle, "Artemis: Die Grosse Göttin von Ephesos" Antike Welt 10 (1979), pp 3-16, wat in de 80er jaren ook werd aangenomen door Walter Burkert en B. Alroth, e.a., maar aangevochten en verworpen door Robert Fleischer. Artemis was inderdaad ook gekend onder de bijnaam Tauro of Tauropolos. En in Tauris (de Crimea) offerden in mythische tijden de priesteressen van hogepriesteres Iphigenia alle mannen die er voet aan wal zetten en staken hun hoofden op palen ter afschrikking voor andere nieuwsgierigen. De mensenoffers zouden later, in historische tijden, hebben plaats geruimd voor stierenoffers. Ook in Babylon was het inderdaad nog lange tijd gebruikelijk dat stieren als de vertegenwoordigers van de minnaars van de godin Ishtar mochten worden geofferd en dat hun testikels aan de godin werden aangeboden. Maar volgens sommigen kan deze interpretatie niet als mogelijke verklaring worden volgehouden Fleischer, "Neues zur kleinasiatischen Kultstatue" Archäologischer Anzeiger 98 1983:81-93; Bammer 1990:153. Tegenwoordig beschouwt men de “eieren” van de Vrouwe van Efeze als een iconografische erfenis van de amberen kalebasvormige druppels, die elliptisch zijn in doorsnee en doorboord om op te hangen, zoals er in 1987-88 werden opgegraven. Ze bevonden zich in situ waar door een stormvloed in de 8e eeuw v.Chr. het oude houten beeld was weggespoeld. Dit soort borstversiering was toen reeds ontwikkeld doorheen de Geometrische periode. Artemiscultus en internationale invloed Zoals Cybele werd de godin van Efeze bij erfopvolging gediend door hiërodulen, die megabyzae werden genoemd, en door korai. De tempel van Artemis in Efeze lag midden in een regio met sterke economische verankering, die bezocht werd door handelslui, zeevaarders en reizigers van overal in Klein-Azië en rond de Middellandse zee. Als cultusplaats was er invloed vanuit al de geloofsovertuigingen van die streken. Men kan de tempel van Efeze beschouwen als een bedevaartplaats voor de aanhangers van de talloze erediensten, die er elk hun eigen visie op de godin in projecteerden. De Efeziërs vereerden Cybele, maar incorporeerden veel van hun eigen geloof in de dienst van Artemis. De Artemisische Cybele contrasteerde dan ook heel erg met haar Romeinse tegenhangster Diana. De Artemiscultus trok duizenden bezoekers uit verre landen, die allen ter plaatse vergaderden en haar vereerden. Er was vanouds ook een nauwe wederzijdse invloed met Kreta. Artemis voor de Grieken tegenover de ‘Vrouwe van Efeze’ thumb|220px|left|Synthese van Artemis van Efeze: 18e eeuwse gravure van een Romeins marmerbeeld, kopie van een Griekse replica van een verloren ''[[xoanon uit de Geometrische periode]] Van de Olympische godinnen die veel aspecten aan de Grote Godin van Kreta te danken hadden was Pallas Athene degene die, meer dan Artemis, vereerd werd in Athene. Maar in Klein-Azië, meer bepaald in Efeze, werd een godin die de Grieken met Artemis associeerden hartstochtelijk aanbeden in een archaïsch en alleszins pre-Hellenistisch cultusbeeldThe iconic images have been most thoroughly assembled by Robert Fleischer, Artemis von Ephesos under erwandte Kultstatue von Anatolien u. Syrien EPRO 35 (Leiden:Brill) 1973.. Het was een houten beeld, dat voortdurend met juwelen werd versierd. Robert Fleischer identificeerde de verwisselbare stukken die als decoratie voor het primitieve xoanon werden gebruikt als tekenen van vruchtbaarheid. Sedert de christelijke aanvallen van Minucius Felix en Hiëronymus van Stridon op al wat heidense volksreligie was waren ze als borsten of als “eieren” beschouwd. Artemis was voor de Grieken de tweelingzuster van Apollon en de maagdelijke jachtgodin, die de Titane Selene verving als Maangodin. Moderne geleerden zijn mogelijk nog meer begaan met de Vrouwe van Efeze en haar iconografie dan haar echte aanhangers ooit zijn geweest, en pogen een syntheseverslag van deze godin te maken door documentatie bijeen te brengen die vanaf haar origine over meer dan een millennium reikt. Daardoor wordt mogelijk onterecht een pseudouniform beeld van een schijnbaar onveranderlijk icoon opgehangen,Lynn R. LiDonnici, "The Images of Artemis Ephesia and Greco-Roman Worship: A Reconsideration" The Harvard Theological Review 85.4 (October 1992), pp 389-415. al is de cultus van de moedergodin op zich, maar onder verschillende namen, een continu gegeven in de regio. Een votiefinscriptie, vermeld door Florence Mary Bennett,Florence Mary Bennett, Religious Cults Associated with the Amazons: (1912): Chapter III: Ephesian Artemis (on-line text). waarschijnlijk daterend uit de 3e eeuw v.Chr. associeert de Vrouwe van Efeze zelfs in die tijd nog met Kreta: “''Aan de Genezer van ziekten, aan Apollo, Gever van Licht aan de stervelingen, heeft Eutyches als votief offer (een beeld van) de Kretenzische Vrouwe van Efeze opgericht, de Lichtbrengster.” De Griekse syncretismegewoonte assimileerde alle vreemde godheden onder een of andere vorm met het vertrouwde Olympische pantheon. Het is ook wel duidelijk dat de identificatie van de ''Vrouwe van Efeze als Artemis, die de Ionische settlers van Efeze maakten, maar erg magertjes uitpakte. Relatie met Apollon Apollon was aanvankelijk in de Frygische mythologie een hond of een bewaker van Artemis met een wolvengezicht. Mettertijd kreeg hij veel van haar attributen op zichzelf geprojecteerd, wat enigszins zijn vervrouwelijkt uiterlijk verklaart, en werd Artemis als zijn zuster beschouwd. Hij evolueerde daarna bij de Grieken tot de god van de poëzie, de muziek, magie, therapie en profetie. De priesters van de Apollondienst bij het orakel in Delphi wisten met de door henzelf uitgevaardigde profetieën stilaan te bewerken dat steeds meer nadruk kwam te liggen op Apollon en het Apollinische aspect in de samenleving (bijvoorbeeld kreeg Orestes de raad zijn moeder te doden). Dit zou er mettertijd mede hebben toe bijgedragen dat de aanvankelijk matriarchale cultuur stilaan in een patriarchale werd omgezet. Alsmaar meer nieuwe patriarchaal geïnspireerde wetten en principes raakten algemeen van toepassing onder het 'stempel' van de voorbeeldige Apollon. De mythe van de overwinning van Apollon op de python, symbool van oerslang en godin, dat aanvankelijk middels de pythia het orakel overheerste, wordt door sommigen aanzien als een allegorie voor deze omwenteling in de menselijke samenleving, die in het collectief geheugen wordt meegedragen. Recuperatie door het christendom Beide Artemisbeelden in Efeze zijn intact in zand ingegraven teruggevonden. Men neemt aan dat ze met opzet in een schuilplaats verborgen zijn om ze voor de beeldenstormers van het nieuw opkomend geloof te behoeden. De tempel van Artemis in Efeze was een van de zeven wereldwonderen. Het werd daarna de grootste van zeven kerken van het nieuwe christendom in de 4e eeuw. Maar in 406 werd het kunstwerk geheel met de grond gelijk gemaakt en werden relicten ervan (en van de Artemiscultus zelf) opgenomen in het christendom. De reusachtige zuilen werden naar Istanboel gebracht om in de Hagia Sophiakerk te dienen, waar ze nog steeds zijn te bezichtigen. Een generatie later, in 432 werd in Efeze een nieuwe kerk gebouwd ter ere van de Goddelijke Moeder (Maria). Het Oecumenisch Concilie van 431, dat in Efeze plaats vond, had de rol van Maria als moeder van God willen tenietdoen. Alle pogingen daartoe moesten echter worden gestaakt vanwege de woede der Efeziërs zelf die toen om de terugkeer van hun Artemis begonnen te schreeuwen. Vanaf dan was binnen het christendom zeer in het geheim door sommigen geijverd voor de heiligverklaring van Maria, als surrogaat voor Artemis. Een resultaat daarvan was het gerucht dat Maria de rest van haar leven in Efeze zou hebben doorgebracht en daar ook was overleden en begraven. Efeze was vanwege de Artemiscultus van het begin van het christendom een moeilijk in te nemen vesting. Toen Paulus er voor het eerst het christendom wilde brengen werd hij na zijn toespraak uit het amfitheater verdreven en bleef het publiek met vereende stem nog twee uur lang scanderen: “Groot is Diana (Artemis) van de Efeziërs”. (cf. Handelingen 19:34). En vier eeuwen later dwongen de Efeziërs het christendom opnieuw Artemis weer in zijn kringen op te nemen. In polytheïstische religies gebeurde de eredienst buiten de tempel, die zelf als het huis van de godheid werd beschouwd. De beelden werden bij speciale gelegenheden naar buiten gebracht voor het brengen van offers. Schaalmodelletjes van het beeld en van de tempel werden verkocht voor inkomsten voor de tempeldienst. In Efeze begonnen de christelijke priesters ook iconen te verkopen en tentoon te stellen, wat ook voor hen een extra bron van inkomsten opleverde. Maar in 717 verbood keizer Leo III van Byzantium het maken, verkopen of exposeren van alle afbeeldingen. Deze maatregel bleef van kracht tot 842. Die periode was die van de iconoclasten. Volgens sommigen was de motivatie erachter niet zozeer door vroomheid ingegeven, als wel door politieke ijver om de macht van de tempels financieel te fnuiken. In ieder geval kwam de eredienst van Artemis definitief ten einde. Noten Zie ook * Moedergodincultus * Artemis in de latere Griekse mythologie * Tempel van Artemis in Efeze * Kerk van Maria * Moeder van alle goden * Ursa Major Bibliografie * 1990: A "Peripteros" of the Geometric Period in the Artemision of Ephesus - Anatolian Studies 40 * & The myth of the Goddess – evolution of an image * 1988: Anatalia land of Mother Goddess, Hitit publication Ankara, . * 1994: Die Schwestern der Venus; Die Frau in den Mythen und Religionen, München * Oktober 1992: "The Images of Artemis Ephesia and Greco-Roman Worship: A Reconsideration" The Harvard Theological Review 85.4. * 1991: The Great Mother. Bollingen; Repr/7th edition. Princeton University Press, Princeton, NJ. * 1979 Artemis: Die Grosse Göttin von Ephesos, Antike Welt 10 * , Eens was God als Vrouw belichaamd. De onderdrukking van de riten van de vrouw, Katwijk, 1979. * 1965: Ancient Israel * 1986: The Woman's Encyclopedia of Myths and Secrets, Harper & Row, Londen, Externe link * , art. Artemis of Ephesus, Livius.org (2007). Categorie:God Categorie:Anatolische mythologie Categorie:Maanverering Categorie:Efeze en:Temple of Artemis#Ephesian Artemis it:Artemide#La Signora di Efeso